Twinkleshine
Twinkleshine is a female unicorn pony with an ivory coat, pink mane and tail, electric blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three sparkly blue stars. She has not yet been named in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Lemon Hearts, and shares her tail style with Daisy and Golden Harvest. She has a speaking role in Friendship is Magic, part 1, which is the first spoken line of any background pony in the show. She has another speaking role in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and speaks in unison with Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Her design resembles that of the G1 pony Moondancer, whose G4 counterpart she mentions in her first speaking role.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Twinkleshine appears next to Piña Colada in both versions of the show's intro sequence. In the first version, they appear on the left side of the scene with Twinkleshine to the left. In the second version, they are on the train platform with Twinkleshine on the right. They also briefly appear next to each other at the bowling alley in The Cutie Pox. Twinkleshine appears in over half of the Season 1 episodes as a background pony. Her first and most prominent appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she, Lemon Hearts and Minuette meet Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot while carrying presents on their backs. She invites Twilight to Moondancer's get-together, but when Twilight declines on the grounds that she has "a lot of studying to catch up on", Twinkleshine expresses her exasperation behind Twilight's back and chides her for showing more interest in books than friends. She next appears in the surprise party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight. .]] In The Ticket Master, she is one of the ponies crowding around Twilight in front of the library, and again in the alley that Twilight teleports out of. A handful of frames show her starting to run after Twilight, but she is not part of the throng of background ponies in the chase scene that follows. During her two-second participation in the race, her mane style changes to one resembling that of Cherry Berry and "Berry Punch". In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she appears in Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks of flight camp, standing on a cloud in the sidelines before the race starts, even though she is not a pegasus. However, as proved in Sonic Rainboom, there is a spell that enables non-pegasus ponies to walk on clouds, making the circumstances around Twinkleshine's station in Cutie Mark Chronicles much more plausible. and Minuette in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. The bridesmaids have been brainwashed by Queen Chrysalis.]] In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is one of Queen Chrysalis's original trio of bridesmaids, along with Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings. Contrary to the fake Princess Cadance's disapproval of her tailored wedding dress and train, Twinkleshine says, "I think they're lovely." Later, when the real Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle escape the crystal caves, the three brainwashed bridesmaids try to block their way, but the Princess distracts them with her flower bouquet. In a season three episode clip shown in a bumper on The Hub's website, she appears in front of the six main ponies in line at a train station, talking to "All Aboard". Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A unicorn pony named Twinkleshine was released as both a mystery pack figurine and a Playful Ponies toy in 2010. The toys share the character's cutie mark and eye color, and the mystery pack toy--using Twilight Sparkle's mold--shares the mane color except for the darker streak. The Playful Ponies toy, however, features rosy red hair and is based on Rarity's model. Both toys' coat colors are pink in contrast to the character's off-white coat, but Twinkleshine receives her name from the toy packages nonetheless. According to the European mystery pack toy package, Twinkleshine "loves playing games". According to the European Playful Ponies package, Twinkleshine "loves the movies". The U.S. Playful Ponies package has a longer description and reads, "TWINKLESHINE dreams about being a famous movie star. Drama. Comedy. Action. She loves it all!" Quotes :Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight. Moondancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls. I got a lot of studying to catch up on! :Twinkleshine: Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. :— Friendship is Magic, part 1 :Twinkleshine: I think they're lovely. :— A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 :Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings: You're not going anywhere. :— A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 :Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings: I WANT IT! :— A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Gallery :Twinkleshine image gallery See also *List of ponies References Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Female characters